Some liquid or combinations of liquid and other compounds may cause enough damage to bring down an aircraft. As no reliable technology-based solution currently exists to adequately address this threat, authorities have implemented a ban of most liquid, gels and aerosols in cabin baggage.
As a result, there have been disruptions in operations (e.g., a longer screening process; additional line-ups), major inconveniences for passengers (as well as potential health hazards for some) and economic concerns (e.g., increased screening costs; lost revenues for airlines and duty free shops; large quantities of confiscated—including hazardous—merchandise to dispose of), and so on.
Clearly, there is a need to provide a technology-based solution to address the threat of fluids that are flammable, explosive or commonly used as ingredients in explosive or incendiary devices.